


Chaos and Destruction: A Tony Stark Story

by TheKinkExpress



Series: Chaos and Destruction [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boredom, Death, Evil Clint Barton, Evil Tony Stark, God Tony, Hand Jobs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moral Ambiguity, PWP, Parent Tony Stark, Smut, Teen Rocket, The Author Regrets Nothing, teen Groot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkExpress/pseuds/TheKinkExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is bored.<br/>If that happened, chaos and destruction and death i quick to follow.</p>
<p>Mix in the love of his very long life, his kids and a superhero team and u got this wired thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boredom never ends well!

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic I have posted.  
> There is too few evil/god Tony fic out there so i made my own.  
> My native language is not english and all mistakes are my own.  
> And i don't own anything from Marvel although i wish! :p

Tony Stark was bored.  
When that happened, chaos and destruction were quick to follow.  
Having been alive for more than 900 millennia and seeing as he is actually older than the current universe, he was entitled to boredom.  
And that’s how Steve found himself face to face with him, Tony’s hand around his neck and difficulty to breathe.

“Let go Tony. I can’t breathe” Steve manage to get out.  
Where Tony got the strength to overpower him and lift him of the ground by his neck, is a mystery to him.  
“No can do, Cap. I’m doing science here, can’t you see??” Tony said, his lips forming a smirk.

“And what is that in the name of science needs you strangling me?  
With your bare hands!! Where did u even get the strength to do that? No one have manage to make a new super solider serum! ” Steve almost screamed.  
“I don’t need the serum, and I have actually known the formula to it for longer than you can imagine.  
As for the Science is if I can cure my boredom by strangling someone and seeing their life slip from their face.” He answered Steve.  
“My strength I have always hade but it is nothing compared to my deceased twin brother. He could’ve crushed your hand just by dragging his hand in the air above it.”

Seeing the confused look on Steve’s face was priceless  
“As you may have guessed by now, I’m not human by a long shot.  
I’m the last of my species, called Leviathans and we possess strength that is a million times stronger than your and has a lifespan of at least a few 100 millennia.  
A few of us even possess a great source of magic, as you call it.  
I’m in an entirely different category, I possesses an unlimited magic source and I don’t age, I decide what age I want t……” he trailed of.  
Steve saw how his expression changed from amused to annoyance.

“Why am I even telling you this?? I’m just going to kill you anyway.” Tony said, this time with disgust and boredom in his voice.  
His usual impregnable mask is nowhere to be seen, like he isn’t even carrying if he is seen as less the perfect.

“Please stop this Tony. Let me down and we can talk about what’s bothering you.” Steven tried clearly getting that if he didn’t do anything fast he is going to die.

 

\- To be continued -


	2. Arriving on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is too few evil/god Tony fic out there so i made my own.  
> My native language is not english and all mistakes are my own.  
> And i don't own anything from Marvel although i wish! :p

"Raise the shields. I don't want to be blown to pieces if they come back!!" said Rocket.  
It had been an terrible day to say at least. First they had ran out of all acceptable tasting food, then they had been attacked by a huge space worm that has crawled into their hull, and to put the icing in the cake, they had been ambushed by a newbie team of superheros that had taken out their engines in the subspace next to Midgard. The last place Rocket ever wanted to be back at.

"Shields are up and functioning normally" Ship, the spacecrafts 'AI' said.  
"Can you get us out of here and to the nearest ship repairer??" Quill asked Ship.  
"Rerouting power to still functioning engines and setting course to Earth" responded Ship.  
"Good." he then turned to Gamora and started his sorry attempt of flirting.

With that occurring, no one noticed Rocket slinking away with Groot in his arms and a frown on his face.  
"I am Groot" Groot said.  
"I know we haven't seen him in many years but I'm just not ready for his angry and disappointed stern look I'm going to get.  
Running away from home after blowing up a planet and becoming a force for evil isn't something a dad would approve of" Rocket said, letting his head hang.  
"I am Groot" Groot said again.

".......That's all I can do. Hoping for the best." he said after a while of silence.  
After what seems like hours they finally reaches Earth and Stark Tower to be exact.

As they stepped out of the Spaceship they where greeted by a British voice, "I have informed 'Sir' of your return, 'Master Rocket' and 'Master Groot' and he is expecting you in the Penthouse."  
The other just stood there looking at them with confused expressions on their faces.

\- To Be Continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment of what u think.  
> Bare with me, they will be longer as the story progresses it self.  
> And please check out my tumblr where i also post my fics.
> 
> http://itssweeetie.tumblr.com/


	3. Meeting the Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever fic I have posted.  
> There is too few evil/god Tony fic out there so i made my own.  
> My native language is not english and all mistakes are my own.  
> And i don't own anything from Marvel although i wish! :p

It was Gamora that broke out of the confusion first.  
"What's with the 'Master' thing?? Do you guys know this 'Sir' person or something??"

At that Rocket sighed, this is exactly what he wanted to avoid. He doesn't want the getting mad and abandoning them for lying to them.  
"The " 'Sir' person" you are talking about is one Anthony Edward Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, space extraordinaire, Villain" the british voice said, this time with amusement.

That made the other two snap out of their chock.  
"Who are you exactually??" said Peter, asking the million dollar question.  
"Yeah, who are you??" Gamora asked too.

"My name is 'J.A.R.V.I.S' and I am an 'AI' 'Mister Stark' has created. I run this tower and all the other buildings that 'Mister Stark' owens!" J.A.R.V.I.S said. A pair of doors opened.  
"If You all could be so kind and go through this door and in the the elevator, you will get all the answers you want."

The first person to move was surprisingly Drax but it didn't take long for everyone to move in to the waiting elevator.

The elevator ride felt like an eternity for Rocket. Had J.A.R.V.I.S really said dad is a villain?? Maybe he woulndt be so mad the when he found out that they where also villains. But who in their right mind would like that their kids where evil?  
He looked at his watch, wishing he didn't have too go through with this.

 

\- 10 min earlier - Penthouse -

"Babe!!" Tony heard Clint shout from somewhere in the kitchen distress clear in his voice.  
"Yes hun?? Is there something wrong??"  
"It seems like there is a spaceship heading for the tower. Should I put the tower in protection mode?? The last time a ship was on route to the tower, the penthouse needed remodeling!" He got in response.

Sighing he looked at Steve that was desperately trying to make him let go of him so he could get some air.  
"I will be there in a moment!" he said.  
"What should I do to you?" he Said, turning back to Steve "Maybe i should just crush your neck and be over with it or should i throw you out the window and see if you can fly??!" Steve's eyes widened, and at that Tony choose the second option.  
Not wanting a broken window he teleports outside and hovers in the air before dropping Cap to a painful but not dead future.  
Then he made his way to Clint.

"Do you know the name of the ship??" he asked as he entered the kitchen, smiling as he saw his husband ,and (literally) partner in crime, bent over the counter, going through the information about the ship.  
"Let's see..... Oh yes here it is!!" he said triumphing, "The name of the ship is.. "Ship". That ring any bells Babe??"  
"As a mater of fact it does" Tony said after a while of thinking.  
"I never thought I would hear that name again on Earth."

"J.A.R.V.I.S" Clint said. "How long until they are here and are the showing any signs of hostility??"  
"They are here in T - 2 min, and they are not showing hostility, Master Clint" J.A.R.V.I.S said. 

Then Tony said "When they get here show them up, JARV"  
"Of course Sir" J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"So are you going to tell me whose ship it is??" Clint asked, coming up behind Tony, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck.  
"The ship belongs to me technically but my...." He trailed off. "..my sons is the ones on it. They took that ship when they ran away from home 17 millennia ago after they blew up a planet in a galaxy not far from here. I have had an eye on them up until the Avengers formed to take us down."  
Clint have known that Tony is very very old a long time ago and that he isn't human but Clint isn't exactly young and human either, having been turned in to an immortal and all that on their wedding night.  
That was about 12 centuries or so ago. 

"You haven't talked to them for 17 millennia?? I couldn't even go a day without talking to you!" Clint said, earning a smile from Tony who clearly needed it and then started to make out with him until they heard the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening.

" 'Sir', 'Masters Groot and Rocket' have arrived with companions" J.A.R.V.I.S informed.

"Thank You, Jarv" he said as he turned to the elevator where he could see 4 very uncomfortable aliens(?) and a human with hugh smile on his lips, clearly having heard that Tony was rich.

"How do you know Rocket and Groot" the only woman of the group said.  
"This J.A.R.V.I.S. referred to them as 'Masters Rocket and Groot'!"

Tony understood that Rocket and Groot hadn't told them who they were and where they got the ship from.  
"Jarv did that because it is written in his codes. As for how I know them, I think you should ask them yourself." Tony said, hugging Clint from behind to cover his urge to run and hug his kids.

At that the woman turned to said persons and sent them a questioning look. "How do you know him??"

"Tony is.... Tony is mine and Groots .. dad" Rocket admitted, almost whispering.

The humans smile disappeared and a chocked look replaced it.  
"Tony Stark is your dad??! Tony Fucking Stark?? The multi billionaire? He is human and you are a Racoon and Groot is a tree. How is that possible??" and lots of other questions erupted from the human.

"One question at the time please. Not everyone is as young as you and have the patience for more than one at the time." Clint said, drawing everyone focus to him.

"As YOUNG!!? You look like you are 28 years old. I'm 230 years old" said the woman.  
"One: Never judge a book by its cover and Two: Thanks you for thinking i'm 28!" Clint's mouth forming a sarcastic smile.

"Before we talk further we should establish some names i think" said the human, finally having stopped asking questions.

"Sure, I'm Tony and this is Clint, my husband and partner in Crime" Tony said, poking Clint in the side to indicate it was him he was talking about.

"I'm Gamora" the woman said " and this is Drax and Peter Quill." Pointing at them as she said their name.

"I am Groot" said Groot and Rocket, Tony and Clint laughs.  
The other just starred at them, clearly not getting what Groot just said.

Then Tony snapped  
"So i get that Groot And Rocket haven't told you shit, but im gettin a bit irritated by your ignorance. Have you even asked them about where they came from or how to speak Groot's language??"

"N..no we haven't but they haven't told us that they even wanted to be asked about their past." Peter said, screaming of unsureness.  
"Touche but why are you guys here?? In my tower?"

"Our ship took us here after we got attacked by a newbie superhero team to make reparations." said Gamora.

"What's the name of the superhero team??"

\- To be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it is longer and we finally meet Clint! :p
> 
> Please leave a kudo or comment if u liked it. Critic will only make me better
> 
> Check out my tumblr if u want or have time http://itssweeetie.tumblr.com/


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit down to finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and that it's short but have had lots of exams the last weeks and not enough time.

"What's the name of the superhero team?? Could it happen to be 'The Avengers' by any chance??"

"I think they called themself that.  
Why'd you ask? You know them or something??" Rocket asked, speaking for the first time since telling his team about dad.

"Tony throw one of them off the building just before you got here and they kind of formed to take down Iron Man and Hawkeye, A.k.a Tony and me.  
Midgardians don't like it when people is planning to take over their planet." His chuckling not going unnoticed my the others.

For the first time since they got here Drax talked.  
"You," pointing at Tony" are Iron Man?? The destroyer of worlds and conquer of galaxies and planets alike, the most  
dangerous and evil person to ever exist??" "And the oldest!" Clint shipped in

"Yes that would be me but you forgot a few stuff. But lets not focus on me anymore. I'm interested in what my kids have been up to for the past 17 millennia." He said, turning to his kids

The look on his kids was priceless. Clearly being surprised by who their father really was and what he had done.  
"I know why you ran away and if I wasn't who i am i would be pissed and disappointed for what you did, but that's not the case here.  
I actually think i would've been disappointed if you where a good and honest persons." he said, a smile forming on his face.

"I think we should give the some privacy. Let's head back to the ship and let them talk" He heard Gamora say.

As they left, Tony directed Rocket who still held Groot in his hands, and Clint to the kitchen table.

The father and sons sat in silence, not daring to talk, afraid their voices would break.  
So Clint being the Angel he is began the talk. "It's nice to finally meet you two. I'm Clint, your dad's husband" he said smiling.  
"I am Groot" Groot said, chuckling as he did, his words meaning what he said.  
"And I am Rocket" Rocket said. "I am the oldest one of us two"

"So what have you to tricksters been up to?? Do they treat you well and all that jabs??" Tony said, finally mustering up the courage to talk to them directly.  
"We have been busy, making a name for our self. The others have been good but haven't known them that long, only a couple of years. Gamora and Peter will jump ship and take off when they don't need us anymore but Drax will stay, we saved his life and he is like a brother too us. He is like a mix of me and Groot" Rocket said, a smile forming on his lips as he remembered the good times he and Groot have had with Drax.

"So you guys are villains right?? Full fledged ones, not just some wannabes??" Tony asked  
"Well by your definition maybe but we are committed to are cause and will not hesitate to do what it takes to do it." said Rocket.  
"And what is that cause??"  
"I am Groot. I am Groot" Said Groot. (Having fun and doing whatever we want and not letting anyone stop us. Killing, stealing, destroying or just plain laying around on and watching TV.)

Then everyone broke out laughing.

\- To be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudo so i know if you like it.  
> And please check out my tumblr where i also post my fics.
> 
> http://itssweeetie.tumblr.com/


	5. Blasts from the past!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony talks about how they met and we get to know something unexpected about Peter and Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. I have been having some serious writers block and tons of exams the last couple of weeks.   
> Got a break next week so there will hopefully we an update then.

“So what is up with you two??”, Asked Rocket, “When and how did you two meet, dad?? You seem to be really happy.”

Looking at each other, Clint and Tony both remembered the eventful day their first meeting was.

It was Tony that started.  
“About 12 centuries ago when I was posing as the king of Sweden and Clint was one of the nobles, I called every noble in the kingdom for an important meeting if I’m not mistaking.  
On that particular day I had just found out that Roman empire and Britain was trying to invade Sweden and I was really agitated and sassier than usual, and in comes Clint.  
Immediately he notices my foul mood and dislike for people.  
A clue can have been I decapitated a solider that was only informing me of the lunch.”

Where Tony left off, Clint continued.  
“Me being who i am,” Clint says with a dark glint in his eyes,  
”walks right up to the throne where Tony sits and asks him if he want to go and kill some annoying noble that all think they are oh so important.  
He said yes and all hell broke loose. Every noble and servants alike where killed and we just laughed at the soldiers Tony had controlled killed them.  
We then left earth for a few centuries and Sweden was then controlled by someone we brainwashed some farmer to pose as a good king in public and then be beaten by a mere servant in private as the servant was his master. That went one for a while until be got bored and came back to kill everyone again and do some untellable things with and on them” 

“Okey, our dad is sure dark and twisted, but so are we.” Rocket said. Turning to Clint, smirking, he said “I’m sure you will make a wonderful step-dad!”

They continued their talk and catch up on everything that they have gone through.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo  
~On the Ship~ 

“We need to get as far away from Rocket and Groot if we wanna keep our lives” Gamora said to Peter.  
They were currently lying in Peter's bad, having needed a place where Drax wasn’t so they could talk privately.

“I know. Tony is the most dangerous creature to ever exist and if he find out that we are working for Shield and the Avengers we are sure to get killed for only being close to his kids.  
And not to forget Clint, He might seem like a normal human but i have heard rumors about him. Rumors that are so unpleasant that i can not even think about them.  
But let's not think about that now and get some rest, i'm sure we will need it." He said and kissed her head.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make up my own history and their will be smut in the future so be warned.
> 
> Please leave a commenr with feedback and suggestions.
> 
> Check out my tunler if you want http://itssweeetie.tumblr.com/


	6. A Moment Of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony is down in the workshop and blow some steam off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take a break from this Story because I have a story for the WinterIron Holiday Exchange to write and don't want you to wonder if I quit writing this story (if anyone even like this).  
> I might post a chapter if I get some inspirations but don't expect much until December or maybe even January.
> 
> This chapter is one to make you not go too long without a fill of Ironhawk and it contain some smut for y'all.

It was the middle of the night and Tony was still in his workshop. He was working on some small project to please the board of directors.  
Clint was on the corner couch, sharpening and cleaning his arrows.

“You think i should tell the kids that their friends are of S.H.I.E.L.D.?? That they WILL be betrayed soon??” Tony asked suddenly, hands fidgeting and anxiousness show on his face.  
He might want to see this world crash and burn at his feet but had been thinking about that alot, he was a parent after all.  
Since the last time he hacked into shield he have been on edge, he had found out that Gamora and Peter are shield agents undercover to try and catch Rocket and Groot.  
Drax’s story was checking out as Rocket and Groot said so he was good and he saw he only wanted the best for his kids.  
Good meaning not wanting them to do the “right” thing and think what he was doing was “wrong”.  
Sure he wanted them to think for them self but not turn against him, that would probably break him.

“I think you should but they might not believe you if you just blur it out.  
They still think of them as friends” responded Clint. Tony meet Clint’s blick.

Tony put down the project he was working on and walked over to Clint.  
“Light the neons and shut down everything else. We need to let some steam off, Jarv.” Tony said, never letting his eyes wander from Clint's.

Tony sat down on Clint’s lap and connected their lips. Tony felt himself relax instantly.  
Making out, Tony could feel Cint growing erection through his pants and he was also getting turned on by the grinding that Clint was doing against him.  
Clint reaching down and popped the buttons on their pants and pulled their cocks out.  
Tony spit in his hand and Clint did the same with his own. They started pumping each others cocks but soon grabbed both their and the others and jerked off together. Moans and gasps could be heard throughout the workshop.

Getting closer to the edge, Clint detached his lips from Tony's and started sucking on his throat instead. The marks would be gone in just a few minutes but he still liked do it.  
“I’m.. I’m gonna come. Oh, i'm cumming.” Moande Tony and spurt withe between them. A few more jerks and Clint’s breath hitched and he came too.  
Tony slumped forward and put his head on Clint's shoulder.  
They both didn't need much sleep but they both drifted off to sleep with dreams of the other waiting.

-To be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about what u think so i can make it even better in the future and check out my tumblr page where I also post my fics.  
> The other chapters will hopefully be longer.
> 
> http://itssweeetie.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> lease leave a comment about what u think so i can make it even better in the future and check out my tumblr page where I also post my fics.  
> The other chapters will hopefully be longer.
> 
> http://itssweeetie.tumblr.com/


End file.
